ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Omega (Zhu/Cdr)
Ultraman Omega comes from the Land of Light and a very powerful Ultra Warrior. He appears in the series of the same name. History Origins Ultraman Omega was an Ultra born on the Land of Light, however, not the Land of Light of the Legacy of Ultra Continuity, but the Land of Light of Excerlics Continuity, Showa Universe. There he had a fairly normal life. He grew up like any normal Ultra and was befriended Ultraman One and Ultraman Xena, once he eventually joined the Space Garrison of his native universe, fighting alongside them in a few battles. However, this would only be the beginning of Omega's adventure. The Darkness War During a mission, Ultraman Omega was sucked into a black hole and transported to the Ultraman Orion universe. Though initially disoriented by the universal transfer, he quickly grew to realize the apparent threat. He joined forces with the Ultras of this universe and others in the Darkness War. During the war, he engaged in combat with an unknown evil Ultra. From there, Omega was never seen again and presumed dead. Displacement Unbeknownst to anyone in his original universe or Orion's, Omega was in fact not dead. He and his assailant had been unexpectedly transported to yet another universe, the Legacy of Ultra universe. The reason why alluded them both. Omega and his opponent were shot to opposite ends of this universe, and thus unable to resume their battle. In search of aid, Omega found the Land of Light in this universe, which possessed the same coordinates as the Land of Light in many others, including his original universe, and explained his misfortune to the Space Garrison of this universe. After hearing him out, Father of Ultra elected to harbor Omega until a more surefire means of interdimensional travel in their universe could be discovered. He informed Omega that his Space Garrison's members with the most experience on the subject, Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Zero, were currently occupied with an important mission, and would be called upon to ferry Omega back to his home universe as soon as they were able to. In the meantime, Omega elected to join this universe's Space Garrison and fight alongside this universe's Ultras. Series Later on, Omega would be chosen to protect the Earth of this universe. Having never been given the same chance in his own universe, Omega accepted the offer and flew to the planet, unaware that the evil Ultra he had battled upon being sent here was still lurking in the depths of the universe, waiting for his time to strike..... Abilities *Wide Omega Shot: An 'L' style ray, capable of destroying monsters in one blow, based Ultraseven's Wide Shot, as the two had fought together previously. **Omega Concentrated Shot: A "+" style variation of his beam which is more powerful than his normal beam due to the energy being more concentrated. **Omega Omi Shot: Gained after (TBA), Omega can fire a "+" style ray which is incredibly powerful, and as such used as a last resort in battle, it also drains Omega's energy when used, leaving him weakened. It is fired in a similar manner to Ultraman Justice's Dragium Ray. *Omega Light Beam: A beam from fired from his Beam Lamp. **Omega Light Bullet: Omega rapid-fires bursts of energy from his Beam Lamp. *Eyes: Omega has been who have fought with him as having "Some of the best eyes in the business", boasting incredibly acute vision, for instance being able to see well even in very dark settings with minimal lighting and spot objects from very far distances, as well as impressive skill in conducting energy through his eyes. **Eye Beams: Omega can fire red-colored eye beams from his eyes, which he can control the direction of mentally. **X-Ray Beams: Omega can shoot softer rays from his eyes which allow him to see through things, being able to spot an opponent whether they're hiding behind (or in) a simple building or an entire mountain. *Calming Wave: Omega is capable of releasing a soft light to calm down monsters. *Omega Kick: Omega's kick. Due to his training he is known to be rather precise with his kicks. *Omega Punch: Omega's punch, which is powerful enough to disorient average monsters and knock weaker ones unconscious. *Omega Bracelet: Omega possesses his own variation of an Ultra Bracelet, which grants him several additional weapons and abilities: **Omega Spark: A thrown weapon that can cut down opponents easily. **Omega Lance: A weapon which can be used in melee combat, or be thrown as an explosive projectile. A preferred weapon amongst Ultras, Omega is very skilled with it. **Omega Cross: A variation on Omega's lance which can be thrown to skewer opponents. **Omega Defender: A shield which is powerful enough to deflect most attacks. Can also be used to physically batter enemies or even thrown (Yes, like that guy) **Light-Changing Mirror: An orb-shaped device summoned by the bracelet which can weaken mirages or illusions. **Bracelet Whip: The bracelet creates a whip which Omega can use in combat. **Barrier Bal'l': The bracelet can generate a spherical energy barrier to protect other beings from impacts or attack. **Ultra Super Ray: Rays of light fired from the Ultra Spark which are considerably powerful, being able to blow through an enemy's hide with ease. **Energy Regeneration Ability: By aiming the face of the bracelet at sunlight, the user can recharge themselves, even on planets with Earth-like atmospheres. **Bracelet Chop: A left handed chop that was strengthened by the power of the bracelet, which is strong enough to chop of an enemy's limb. Trivia * Like Ultraman Cennon, this page was originally Zhu's before Kit adopted it, ran out of ideas, and gave it to Cdr. * The manner in which Omega's eye beams work is a reference to the DC Comics supervillain Darkseid, who has similar eye beams called "Omega Beams". Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity